1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the detection and identification of hazardous material in a mail sorting facility, and, more particularly, to an integrated system to sense and characterize particulate matter within or on flat mail or letter mail articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increased awareness of the potential for large-scale introduction of hazardous materials, either explosives or biological organisms, to create chaos in our society or harm innocent people. One potential delivery method terrorists or other criminals utilize to deliver these deadly materials is the mail.
As contaminated envelopes are processed through postal facilities, the mail handling equipment within the facility can become contaminated and postal operations personnel can be exposed to contamination. An effective system is needed to provide mail-handling operations at the postal facilities with the capability to detect and identify airborne particulate matter and alert mail processing personnel of a potentially hazardous condition.